Devil Survivor 2: King Maker
by judasuu
Summary: Years have passed ever since Minato sealed Nyx. Now, Minato has been given a chance to live once more and once again he finds himself facing another ordeal. The Septentrions' invasion! Along with Hiro and the rest, will they find the cause of the calamity that is world wide and somehow restore the world to what it was once? Or perhaps maybe even better! Let's survive.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Make no mistake about this, Hiro is the main protagonist of the story. Minato is more like a major character who has a large impact in the story. Also, there are some characters from the first Devil Survivor who are present here. Midori, Amane, Naoya, and the Shomonkai people.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any.**

**Devil Survivor 2: King Maker**

**Chapter 1: A Sunday of Melancholy**

…Tokyo City…

…An air of a dreadful premonition is lingering about at the landscape of this metropolis. Though people are just going on and on about their busy lives and neglecting other things that may as well be the same as committing sins, people have lost their own right in living… and thus, this world's fate will be tested by the hands that govern this world and melancholic days await everyone…

…Classroom…

Students relieved from the exam chat among themselves.

One student is sitting near the window at the back corner, he's the only one who doesn't seem to have anyone to chat with. He's well-known and popular in this part though. He is Hiro Kageyama, a normal average teenager who is a senior high school student at the age 18, and he seems to be listening to music. The earphones are concealed in his hood so that he may listen discreetly.

_Slide. _

Someone comes in with a smile. Upon seeing him, Hiro removed the earphones.

Daichi: "Hiro! Hey, sorry to keep you-!"

Just before Daichi Shijima could greet Hiro, he noticed that everyone else is simply resting their head on their desk to relieve some stress from the exam.

Daichi: "Whoa, looks like my class isn't the only one who got a lot of brains that got burned out, haha. So, how did you do? Everyone in my class just went home so I decided to come here."

Hiro: "I did okay, I guess. Though it took longer than I thought."

Hiro checked the time on his cell, it's now 6:49 PM in the evening.

Daichi: "Ah, yeah. I thought I was gonna fall asleep during the exam, good thing our proctor didn't noticed. I almost left all of my stuff too, haha, lucky that I remembered before I got chewed out. Well anyway, there's something I wanna show you? Wanna see?"

Hiro: "Huh, why not? Come on, let me see it."

Hiro said giving a friendly smile as ever. He and Daichi go way back. They're childhood friends and they can be considered brothers to the point that they always go to the same school for three years now, even though they're not always in the same classroom.

Daichi: "Haha, I know you would. Here, give me your cell."

Hiro: "Hm, what you got?"

Hiro handed his cell.

Daichi: "Well… I'm sending you the link now. Wait a moment… Ah, there we go. It's here. Ta-da!"

Daichi showed a website that is now being displayed on Hiro's cell.

Daichi: "Cool huh? You heard of this thing right? It's called Nicaea, the "images of death" website that's been catching on lately."

Hiro: "Images of death…? Hm,"

Hiro takes back his phone.

Daichi: "Yeah. It shows a friend's death scene. Remember that guy who died in a car wreck last week? I forgot his name… Well, his friend saw it happen on his phone! Haha, kinda like the "cause of death" site instead of images huh? Give it a try, just give your name to get started."

Hiro: "Hm,"

As his accesses the website… Something… a feeling of something not normal… Almost like… …supernatural…

Hiro: "…"

…_Nicaea Website…_

_Please enter your name:_

_Hiro__ Kageyama_

_Please select a guide:_

_-Male Tico : Female Tico_

The male Tico bows politely and then leaves the page.

Tico: "...I've been waiting for you. Welcome to Nicaea, your home for images of death. My name is Tico, and I will be your curator. It's an honor to meet you.

Hiro senses a rather odd presence from the screen...

Tico: "On this website, those you are bonded to by fate... Meaning those you not only encounter, but become deeply connected to in the future… This website will reveal to you how and under what circumstances they will die. The manner of their passing will be reported to you as a movie clip viewable onsite. We will notify you when new clips are uploaded. Please have patience until then. Now then, haVE a nICE daY..."

…_Nicaea Website…_

Hiro finished signing up.

Daichi: "Well? What do you think? Is your mind blown or what?"

Hiro: "Huh, interesting. Death clips to be uploaded huh?"

Daichi: "Yeah, I wonder what we'll see when they're uploaded. Well anyway, let's go, you don't have any more exams, right?"

Hiro: "Yeah, let's go."

Hiro packed his bag.

Daichi: "Cool, let's go!"

…Later, Shibuya Station…

Hiro and Daichi arrived at the station's entrance.

Daichi: "Alright, we're right on schedule."

Hiro: "Yeah, the train should be there in a few minutes."

Daichi: "Yeah, come on, I'm gonna miss my favorite anime on t.v. if we don't hurry. Come on."

Both of them entered the station.

…Hanzoumon line…

Daichi: "That reminds me, is that game out of—Hm!?"

Daichi is staring at something.

Hiro: "What's up?"

Hiro follows his direction.

There, they see a female student, Io Nitta. She's pretty well-known at the class that is next to Hiro's class.

Daichi: "I knew it! It's Nitta Io from class-C right!? She's smart, cute, gentle, innocent, modest... They don't make 'em like her anymore! She's really something... Everyone looks up to her."

Hiro: "So… about that game…"

Hiro is a little disturbed by Daichi's drooling as he stares at Io Nitta.

Daichi: "C'mon! Forget about the stupid game and let her beauty wash over you!"

…Just then, a blue-haired young man passed by the two.

_Riing, riing. _

Hiro: "Huh?"

…The name "Minato Arisato" is being shown on the screen of Hiro's cell.

Minato: "Hey, excuse me…"

Daichi: "Yeah!? Whaddya want!? Can't you see we're busy fan… tasizing… Ah, she's leaving! Damn it."

Io is indeed leaving now. It seems she's still going to school… or at least, that's what Hiro thought since her uniform is that of his own school and there's nowhere else for a student in their school to go at this hour… except for shopping that is and Hiro got the impression that Io is not the shopping type.

Minato: "…"

The blue-haired young man just stood there.

Hiro: "Can we help you?"

Minato: "Hm, what time is it?"

Hiro: "Oh it's… 7:00 PM."

Hiro said as he checked the time on his cell.

Minato: "I see…"

Hiro: "Is that all you wanted to ask?"

Minato: "Hm."

He nodded.

Daichi: "Dude, if that's all you wanna know then why don't you just ask someone else? We're busy and… you're…"

Daichi is a little irritated at the young man's stance in which he can feel some kind of overwhelming aura about him.

Minato: "Sorry to bother you."

Hiro: "No it's okay. By the way, are you not from around here? Your school uniform is different…"

This guy is wearing a black school uniform that seems to be that of a private school uniform.

Daichi: "Yeah, your school is nearby? Hm, I haven't seen anyone—"

Io: "Um, excuse me…"

Io approached the three.

Daichi: "Hm? Yeah? Whaddya want? We're—"

Io: "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were busy."

Daichi: "I-Io!? Wha… Wha… Wh-What a coincidence, haha…!"

Hiro: "Yo, sup?"

Io: "Ah... Haha, you're funny. Um, so, you're just getting back from exams, right? I came a little late... I was wondering if everyone was still there."

Daichi shoved Hiro to one side.

Daichi: "Of course! You're in the clear! There are some afternoon tests, so anyone applying for public universities should be there!"

Io: "...Good to know. Thanks."

Io seems still have something left to say.

Hiro: "Well, you'll get questions later. So good luck on that."

Hiro joked as he usually does to make the mood lively.

Io: "Huh...? That's amazing. How did you know I wanted the sample questions...? But yeah... Of course we can get the sample questions if we ask for them at school. Thank you. I was starting to panic. Anyway, I didn't mean to bother you two. Well..."

Hiro: "Well, goodbye then."

Io: "Oh... Yeah. Goodbye..."

Daichi: "Gah…! Hiro, you idiot! W-Wait! Io! U-Umm…"

Io: "…?"

Daichi: "Uhh… Umm…"

It seems Hiro's, Daichi's, and Io's cellphones all receive an e-mail simultaneously, it seems it's from Nicaea.

Daichi: "Yikes, that was freaky! Funny we'd all get one at once. Guess we're on the same wavelength! Oh... Nicaea? Is this gonna be one of those death clips?"

…_Nicaea Website…_

_A movie clip plays. A train hurtles towards Hiro, Io and Daichi. Hiro is bleeding from his head while trapped under one of the train's cars._

…_Nicaea Website…_

Io: "What is this...? Creepy..."

It seems everyone received a death clip of each other.

Daichi: "Hey... It's Hiro. This is you, right? Ugh, gross... Pretty slick. I thought the "death clips" would be more chintzy-looking."

Hiro looked at Daichi's cell. Yup, his death clip is on it.

Io: ...I think you're in this too.

Daichi: "Huh? Who, me? Ugh... Seriously? This is way too elaborate for a prank..."

Io showed Daichi his own death clip.

Hiro got Io's death clip.

Minato: "Ah. I didn't receive one."

Hiro: "Huh? Are… Did you sign up for this?"

Hiro showed the Nicaea website on his cell and the guy nodded.

Minato: "Yeah."

He showed his cell that is displaying the Nicaea website as well.

Hiro: "Hm, I see…"

Minato: "Yeah."

Hiro: "…So, what's your name?"

Hiro feels like he could get along with this guy so he decided to go with a friendly approach.

Minato: "…Arisato Minato. You are?"

Hiro: "Kageyama Hiro. Nice to meet you, doc."

He offered a handshake to which he accepted.

Minato: "Hm."

Hiro: "So, what's up, doc? What are you doing here?"

Minato: "…Well…"

Daichi: "Oh, Hiro, the train's here."

…At the mention of that, both Hiro and Minato got a bad feeling.

Minato: "…Didn't you guys saw in the clip that a train was going to—"

_*****SHHHAAAAKKKEEE-!*****_

Io: "Ah…! Ah-Ah-Ahhh…!"

Daichi: "Wh-Whoa…! What the-! Is this… an earthquake…!?"

Hiro: "RUN!"

Daichi: "Oh no, the train…! A-A-AHHHHHH-!"

Minato: "Hm, Hmngh!"

Minato brought out something… a gun. …Or an object that is seemingly a gun. He pointed it at his temple.

_*Bang!* _

Hiro saw him do that and—

_*****CRAAAAASHHHH-!*****_

The train hurtled off the tracks and crashed, its cars skid slightly in front of Hiro, Daichi and Io who are on the ground taking cover. Then the cars buckle up and fall.

""A-Ahhhhhh!""

Daichi's and Io's screams echoed In the subway.

Minato: "…"

Minato just stood there without having much expression on his face. …It seems he just summoned something… In fact, when he pulled the trigger of that object that is seemingly a gun, he summoned something that is that of the power of one's soul.

Minato: "…Per-so-na."

He said. Two tarot cards appeared floating on both his sides. "Infinity" was just cast. A fusion spell that is.

…Even though Minato didn't have much expression on his face, he is relieved that everyone is safe. …Even though their situations may say otherwise.

Hiro: "…"

Hiro is being crushed under a train car. The barrier that is provided by Minato protected him, Daichi and Io. Even though the train car is most certainly heavy, the barrier that is covering Hiro's entire body is preventing him from being crushed, and from being killed in a train accident, and so… he lives. The barrier is the one preventing the car from crushing him, an impregnable barrier that prevents any harmful things from reaching the one who is being protected by it.

_Riing, riiing. _

Hiro receives a call. From Nicaea it seems.

Tico: "Master Kageyama... Can you hear me? Unfortunately, this is how you will die. And, yet... If you still wish to live, your "demon summoning app" will surely come in handy...Well? Are you going to give up on living?"

Hiro: "…"

Hiro clenched his hand that is holding his cellphone, he held it in front of him and with a lot of breath being prepared…

Hiro: _"Don't be ridiculous. I'm not going to die so easily in a place like this. And especially not when I still got something to do in my already hardened life._"

He said squishing out the car, allowing it to hit the ground.

Tico: " ...Of course. Your strong will to live has been confirmed. ...Well then, I bid you good luck."

_Flaash, flaash…_

The "demon summoning app" has just been uploaded into Hiro's cell.

Minato approached him and helped him up.

Minato: "Are you alright?"

Hiro: "Yeah."

Hiro said checking the app that is installed in his cellphone.

Hiro: "Hm, looks like Nicaea is not what it seems to be."

Minato nodded in agreement.

Minato: "…"

Minato remembers what his benefactor told him.

_Voice: "It seems you shall come to a "website" that shows possible deaths of those who you are bonded to by fate. Take a firm grasp of these possible death outcomes and live to shape the future." _

_Minato: "…Okay, Igor."_

Minato: "Hm, Nicaea. Huh."

Hiro: "Where's Daichi and Io?"

Minato pointed behind him.

Minato: "There."

Daichi: "Gr, geez, that was close."

Daichi removed the debris off him.

Minato: "The girl is over there."

Minato pointed Io who is in the front direction.

Hiro: "Nitta, are you okay?"

Hiro went to her aid. He removed the debris around her.

It seems both Daichi and Io were also kept safe by that barrier that was provided by Minato.

Minato goes to Hiro and Io.

Daichi: "Hey, guys!"

Daichi joined them afterwards.

Daichi: "_pant, pant, _whew, that was close. But damn… The train… Wasn't this on that death clip that we saw? How could—"

"_Groooaarr._"

…A roaring sound.

""Huh?""

Everyone turned around.

…There are some dog-like humanoid creatures eating the corpses of those who are not so fortunate. There are a lot of them.

Daichi: "Huh? Wha…"

Io: "Ah… Ah…"

Both Daichi and Io were horrified at this site.

Io: "K-Kyaaaaahh-!"

Io's scream echoed in this dark subway.

Daichi: "Wha—What the hell? What is—WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?"

Io: "M-Monsters…!"

Daichi: "M-Monsters…?"

""Demons.""

Both Hiro and Minato said as that is the only thing they could think of what these monters are.

Daichi: "Wha-What…? D-Don't be stupid! There's no way demons could exist! It's…"

Minato: "Then how do you explain it? We have to fight now."

A serious expression forms on Minato's face as he stepped forward.

Hiro stood beside him.

Minato: "You heard that Tico guy saying something about a "demon summoning app", right?"

It seems Minato heard Tico's words earlier.

Hiro: "This?"

Hiro activated the app. …A golden dragon is being shown on the screen. "Kohryu" is what its called.

Hiro: "…"

Hiro activated it…

Hiro: "…Hm, ha ha. How very interesting."

He said smirking evilly.

Daichi: "Huh? H-Hiro?"

Io: "Hiro…?"

Both Daichi and Io eyed him with curious and interested expressions.

Minato: "…"

Minato does as well. Then…

_Flaash, flaash…! _

Blue light surrounded Hiro.

Daichi: "H-Hiro…! What are you doing…?"

Io: "Hiro…?"

Hiro: "Heeheehee, how intriguing. This power… is…"

Hiro, with an smirk on his smug face, raised his cellphone upward.

_Flaaaaaasshh-! _

The light around him glowed brighter.

Hiro: "Arrrrghhh…! Aaaarrrrghhh-!"

_Flaash, flaash-! _

The light burst out like an explosion and a long specter-like golden dragon appeared. This is Kohryu, a dragon of the Chinese lore, one that appears during joyous or fortunate events, and it's here to help Hiro, his new master.

Kohryu: _"Roooaaaarrr!"_

"_Grooaaar!"_

"_Grooaar!"_

The demons, who are identified as "Kobolds" in the demon summoning app, turned their attentions to it.

"_Groooaaar!"_

"_Groooaaarr!"_

"_Grooaaarr!"_

They all charge altogether.

Kohryu: _"Rooaaarr!"_

Kohryu prepares to attack.

Kohryu: _"Rooaaaarr!"_

_*****Weary Thrust*****_

_bluurrrgh, blurrrgh, bluurrrghh-! _

It thrust itself through the attacking kobolds, annihilating them in the process. The kobolds dissolved into black mist as they died.

Daichi: "Wah…"

Daichi just stood there in awe as he just saw that.

Io: "Hiro!"

Io approached Hiro.

Daichi: "I-Io!"

Daichi followed suit.

Daichi: "_pant, _Io! Hiro, what… what did you just do?"

Hiro: "Bring out your phones. We're not done yet."

He said smirking. There are still some kobolds up ahead. And some other demons. Weaker ones. Obariyon, Pixie and Poltergeist. That's the names that are shown on everyone's cellphones.

Daichi: "Obariyon? Pixie? Pol… What the hell!? What the hell is going on!?"

Minato: "Use your summoning app. You got it too, right?"

Minato said pointing his object, the thing that is like a gun, on his temple.

Daichi: "Huh? The summoning—WHOA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? Are you trying to commit suicide!? Don't! It's still too—"

_*Bang!*_

_Flaash, flaash…! _

Minato: "Per… so… na!"

_Flaaash! _

Minato summoned something. Orpheus. That's what is shown on the app.

Io: "Hiro…!"

Hiro: "Let's do this. Use your summoning app."

Hiro, without the smirk leaving his face, said to Io with a kind tone.

Io: "Hm, hm! Okay!"

She brought out her cell, pointed it towards the demons, activated the summoning app…

Kikuri-hime appeared on the screen.

Io: "Kikuri-hime… Please, aid me!"

_Flaash! Flaash! _

Kikuri-hime is summoned.

Kohryu: _"Rooaaarr!"_

Kikuri-hime: "Huaargh!"

_**Maragi**_

_Ablaaaaaaazeee-! _

The two demons, Kohryu and Kikuri-hime, fired massive flame attacks and incinerated most of the demons. The weakers ones are all gone now.

Minato: "Hey, you should use your app too."

Minato said to Daichi.

Daichi: "Me? Oh, right… Here goes…!"

Daichi stood beside Io.

Io: "Daichi…! Are you okay?"

Daichi: "Y-Yeah. Here goes… ahh… gotta calm down… calm down… Okay, here goes…"

_Flaash, flaash, flaash…! _

The demon, Jiraiya, appeared on Daichi's cell. **(Note: This Jiraiya is the same one that Yosuke summons)**

Daichi: "Jiraiya? Is that my… Ah… Oh crap, here it comes…!"

_Flaash, flaash, flaash…! _

Jiraiya: "Huaa… HUA!"

Jiraiya is summoned and it struck a pose.

Then along with Kohryu and Kikuri-hime, it turned to face the attacking kobolds.

"_Grooaarr!"_

"_Groooaarr!"_

"_Grooaaarr!"_

Hiro: _"Come on, haha."_

Hiro said taunting the kobolds.

Daichi: "Alright, let's go guys! Hey, you too!"

Daichi said to Minato who nodded.

Io: "Okay, here goes…!"

Everyone readied themselves.

"""Ahhhhhh!""" "Persona!"

_*****All-out-attack*****_

_blurrgh, blurrrgh, blurrrgh, blurgh…! _

All the demons are wiped out, they dissolved into black mist.

_blaaarrrgh, blaaarrrgh-! _

All the black mist gathered together.

Daichi: "Wha-What now?"

_Flash! _

Hiro's cell glowed. A card is shown on the screen. A "wild card" it seems.

Daichi: "Huh? Hiro, what is that?"

Hiro: "…"

Hiro held his cellphone forward.

_blaaargh, blaaarrghh, blaargh-! _

And the black mist were absorbed into his cell. **(Note: The "wild card" in this story is similar to Soma Cruz's Power of Dominance in Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow in which all the slain foes that are defeated by Hiro will become his own demons)**

Hiro: "…"

Hiro checked his summoning app. A lot of kobolds have been stored and three weaker demons, Obariyon, Pixie and Poltergeist, are also here.

Hiro: "Huh."

Minato: "What was that?"

Everyone dismissed their summoned demons.

Hiro: "…I don't know."

…Later, Shibuya…

Everyone decided that it would be too dangerous to remain at the subway platform so they went to the surface. Things only became much more uglier there however, fires, cars turned over and cracks on the ground… Shibuya is pretty much wrecked all over.

Daichi: "Ha... Haha... No way... The city's in ruins... Was this really just a quake?"

People are gathering at the intersection, now destroyed beyond recognition...

Io: "Oh... Look! The display..."

Minato: "Hm,"

Minato figures that the power will soon be cut off. Due to the wreckage everywhere, it would be no surprise otherwise.

The displays all over Shibuya switch on. A lot of people are watching the huge display.

Newscaster: "We interrupt our regularly scheduled program for this urgent news bulletin. At around 19:00, a large-scale calamity, reportedly a vertical shock quake, occurred. There are no details yet, but massive casualties have been reported in the city. Once again, at around 19:00—"

…The displays switched off.

Daichi: "Hey, why'd it get cut off!? What happened!?"

""Hm.""

Both Hiro and Minato figured that something like that would happen.

…Shibuya 901…

Eventually, the group decided to go somewhere where they can rest.

Io sits on the ground while both Hiro and Minato are on the lookout.

Daichi went off to see if there's some food he can buy and bring to the group.

…He has just returned.

Daichi: "Ughhh... I can't believe this. This is nuts..."

Io: "Daichi...? Um, what's the matter?"

Daichi: "I was hungry, see, so I went looking for anyone willing to sell something but they're all closed. They all shut me off and told me "Now's not the time."

Minato: "Hm."

Hiro: "That's depressing."

Daichi: "Yeah, I know. So I bought tons of bread. I panicked since all the stores were closed and I figured I need to get as much as food as I could. It tired me out even more. _Sigh._"

Io: "Actually... It might have been a good thing you got all that bread now..."

Daichi: "Huh...? Why's that?"

Io: "Oh, um... Sorry, I just thought we might not have food until rescue comes..."

Daichi: "O-Oh yeah, that's right! That was exactly the idea, Io! Man, I'm good! Well, here you go! You guys' share of the bread! Heheheh..."

Io: "Wow... Are you sure? Thanks, Daichi."

Daichi: "A-Ahaha... H-Hey, don't worry about it!" 'Yesss! I'm the luckiest guy alive!'

Hiro: "Here. You have some too."

Hiro offered some for Minato but he politely declined.

Minato: "No thanks. I'll just have some later."

Hiro: "Not hungry?"

He nodded.

Hiro: "I see."

Daichi: "By the way, I'm sorry for the way I acted to you before. I didn't mean it and…"

Minato: "It's alright. I don't mind."

Daichi: "Well, okay, but are you sure you don't any? Oh right, you never told us your name…"

Hiro: "He said he's Arisato Minato. You weren't listening to us earlier huh."

Minato: "Hm, I'm Arisato Minato."

Daichi: "Oh, okay, I'm Shijima Daichi then."

Io: "Oh… Right. I'm Nitta Io. Nice to meet you guys."

Hiro: "Kageyama Hiro. Nice to meet you."

Hiro said to Io.

Io: "Y-Yeah. Nice to meet you too."

Daichi: "Okay. So, what do we do now?"

Io: "I need to go back home... I'm worried about my parents."

Daichi: "Oh... Yeah, good point. I'm worried about my family too."

Minato: "I'll come with you guys for a while."

Daichi: "Huh? But don't you got your own family to worry about?"

Minato: "…My parents are dead."

Daichi: "Huh? Wha… Seriously?"

He nodded.

Daichi: "O-Oh, I… see. I-I'm sorry."

Minato shook his head.

Minato: "I'm fine."

Daichi: "So we'll be fine, since our houses are in the neighborhood, but where do you live, Io?"

Io: "In Ariake. It's a little far from here..."

Hiro: "We'll see you home then."

Io: "Huh? Uh... Well, yeah, it is pretty far. But you two must be worried for your families."

Daichi: "Yeah, but it's probably better we go with you. It's dangerous for a girl alone right now..."

Io: "Um, okay... You sure you wouldn't mind...?"

Hiro: "Leave it to us."

Daichi: "Then it's settled. Hey, you wouldn't mind tagging along with us that far, right? If you want, you can go home now and—"

Minato: "I'll come with you guys. I got nothing better to do and I suppose I might be able to help."

Daichi: "Hm, okay, suit yourself. Then let's get going. Ariake... Will we need to take a train or bus? Are they even running?"

Io: "Yeah... Good question. If not, it might be better to go to a park or shelter..."

Daichi: "Hmm, okay. So... parks and shelters, huh? Let's try our luck with those!"

…Later, at Kasumigaseki, Hibiya Park…

Everyone arrived here to rest. Since there doesn't seem to be any shelters left for someone to take shelter in, everyone decided to go somewhere where no one else has been.

Daichi: "Whew... Hibiya Park at last."

Io: "Yeah, and without coming across any monsters like those in the subway. Thank goodness for small miracles."

Daichi: "Man, I'm exhausted. Let's take a seat."

Minato: "Hm."/Hiro: "Agreed."

Everyone sat down to rest.

Daichi: Phew...! I'm so glad! All right, let's take five, then we can get going... Hmm? What is THAT?"

Daichi stood up all of the sudden and he's staring at two people who are coming their way.

One is a guy with a cap and one is someone wearing some anime character's attire. A cosplayer it seems. A young woman.

Young woman: "Heey~! Uncle~! Wait up!"

Man: "Coming through, coming through! …Oh, one extra passenger! Haha!"

Daichi: "Huh? Wh-Whoaa-!"

Daichi got dragged away by the man with the young woman following them.

Hiro: "What the…?"

Io: "Hiro, there's no time for explanations. …We have to follow them!"

Minato: "Hm,"

Minato stood up and followed Hiro and Io to the stage where Daichi is taken.

The man released Daichi.

Man: "Man, that was trouble. ...Oh, good. The other three came, too."

Daichi: "Whoa, wh-who are you!?"

Daichi backed away from the man.

Young woman: "Uncle~!"

Man: "Oh, sorry, princess, but I had to keep up the pace so that this guy here might be saved."

Young woman: "What about me? Geez, I'm tired too."

Hiro, Io and Minato faced the two people. Daichi is helped up by Io.

Man: "Oh, you guys. Ha ha, welcome! Thank you for following me!"

This strange man doesn't appear apologetic at all…

Io: "Um, who are you…?"

Man: "Great question! Who am I? Who are you? I don't know, ha ha!"

He appears to be joking with the questions.

Man: "Oh, my name... It's Yuzuru Akie. Call me Joe."

Joe said taking his hat off to greet them.

Young woman: "Uncle?"

Joe: "And this here is my niece! Ha ha, just kidding, she's someone I helped along the way and she keeps referring to me as "Uncle" ever since. Haha, she must be a good girl to call someone my age "Uncle"! And we've been helping each other too!"

Daichi: "What's the matter with you, you bastard!? First you drag me away, and now you want introductions! I don't understand!"

Joe gives Daichi a confused look...

Joe: "Hey, you mad? You were in danger! I saved you!"

Io: "What did you save us from?"

Joe: Well, these creepy things came out of the cellphones of the guys who were not so lucky… ha ha. There were a whole bunch of them running around where I was, so I escaped to here."

Young woman: "And me too. By the way, who are you guys?"

Joe: "Hey, that's rude, princess, you should introduce yourself first to them before asking their names."

Young woman: "Oh, um, okay. I'm Komaki Midori. Nice to meet you guys."

Minato: "You were saying…?"

Minato gave Joe the permission to continue what he was about to say.

Io: "…! From… the phones of…"

Hiro: "…Dead people?"

Hiro figured that the ones that Joe referred to as not so lucky were a bunch of people who have signed up to Nicaea and are probably dead already, which means…

Hiro: "…They were demons."

Joe: "Yeah! They totally did look like demons. Is that what they were?"

Daichi: "…"

Daichi turned to Hiro and Minato.

Daichi: "…Hey, you guys, I just realised something—Isn't this bad…?"

Hiro: "Yeah."

Minato: "Yup."

Daichi: "I mean, he was being chased by demons, right? Then..."

_Grooaaarr!_

_Grooaarr!_

_Groooaarr!_

A bunch of kobolds appeared in the arena.

Midori: "Kyaaah! They found us!"

_Groooaaarr!_

_Groooaaarrrr!_

The kobolds approach the stage.

Joe: "Yeah... We're in a spot of trouble. They chased us all the way here..."

Midori: "U-Uncle, what should we do!?"

Daichi: "Oh… Crap. This is all your fault!"

Daichi said imputing the responsibility to Joe.

Io: "We're surrounded. We may have no choice but to fight…"

Hiro: "Hm, yeah."

Minato: "Seems that way."

Hiro, Io, and Minato stepped forward near the edge.

Joe: "Oh... sorry. But you guys sound like you know what you're doing. Can you handle them?"

Minato: "No problem."

Hiro: "Let's do it!"

Io: "Yeah…!"

Daichi: "Fine, bring it…! Geez, why the hell are We getting dragged into this twerp's mess!?"

Daichi stood beside Hiro. They all pointed their cellphones to the approaching demons.

Midori: "Are you all mad!? They're demons! We have to get away!"

Hiro: "Nah, that's okay."

Hiro said smirking.

Midori: "Huh?"

Hiro: "Let's go guys!"

"Yeah!" "Hm!" "Hm,"

Everyone nodded.

Daichi: "Come on out, Jiraiyaa-!"

_Flaash, flash! _

Io: "Please aid me, Kikuri-hime!"

_Flaash, flaash! _

Minato: "Orpheus!"

_*Bang!*_

_Flaash, flaash! _

Hiro: "Kohryu!"

_Flaash, flaash!_

Kohryu: _"Rooaaarr!"_

Kikuri-hime: "Huaa, huaargh!"

Jiraiya: "Hiyaa… HUA!"

Orpheus: _"Arrrghh…"_

Midori: "W-Wow… They…"

Joe: "Man, you kids are using those creepy creatures like pros...! Cuh-razy! Anyway, I'll be cheering you guys from back here along with the princess. Good luck!"

Kohryu: "_Rooaaarr!_"

Kohryu, along with the other demons, and persona, according to Minato, gathered together.

Kohryu: _"Rooaaarr!"_

_***Maziodyne*** _

Kikuri-hime: "Huaa, huaargh!"

_***Maragi***_

Jiraiya: "Hiya, hiya, HIYA!"

_***Magaru***_

Orpheus: _"Arrrrghh…!"_

_***Maragidyne***_

_*****BOOOOMM! BOOOOM-!*****_

A lot of seats were destroyed and sent flying all over the arena.

Joe: "Whoa, what a show! Wow, that's super impressive! Keep fighting!"

Midori: "Wow! They defeated those demons…"

Joe and Midori simply stood at the back as the "show" in this arena continues.

Daichi: "Garrr, die you sons of bitches!"

Jiraiya: "Hiyaaa-!"

_Slice, slice, slice-! _

Jiraiya dispatched three kobolds that tried to climb up the stage.

Io: "Kikuri-hime!"

_ablaaazee-!_

Io commanded Kikuri-hime to set the edge of the stage on fire to prevent more demons from climbing up.

Minato: "Orpheus."

_*Bang!*_

_ablaaaaze, ablaazee-!_

Orpheus got rid of the ones who are nearby the stage.

Hiro: "Kohryu."

Kohryu: _"Rooaarr!"_

_Shock, shoock—*boom!*_

More were destroyed by Kohryu. Just how many are there?

Joe: "Awesome! They're almost gone! Whoooooo! Keep it up!"

Midori: "Wow, wowsers! So there really are heroes in this world!"

Joe and Midori kept cheering from the back.

Daichi: "Geez, I feel like we're on the spotlight here."

Daichi said as everyone else took care of the remaining kobolds.

_slice, slice-!_

_ablaaaaze-!_

_shoock, shoock!_

More of the demons have been dispatched. Now there's nothing left in sight. The arena has become a hell of battleground indeed, a lot of seats were burned, destroyed and etc.

Daichi: "Is that all of them? Oh, then—Wait, what is that?"

Everyone followed Daichi's direction… above.

…Something is floating above. An ice scream cone… …or a mushroom… whatever it is, it's coming down from above. The bottom part is spinning continuously. It landed on the middle of the audience seats that are all either destroyed, burning or just lying on the ground.

Daichi: "Huh? What is that? A giant ice cream cone?"

_Riing, riing, riing. _

Everyone's cellphones, including that of Joe's and Midori's, suddenly rang. It seems the summoning app has been activated and it shows a detailed information about this thing that is labeled as "Dubhe" on the screen.

Midori: "Huh? Dubhe? What is this about?"

Joe: "Dude, I think it's the name of this… uh, thing."

Daichi: "Yeah, but… what the…?"

Dubhe: " !#%% !"

_***Charge!***_

Dubhe's top became bigger.

Midori: "Huh? It's… not supposed to do that, right?"

Joe: "Whoa, it became bigger. It looks like a mushroom but…"

_***Charge***_

It became more bigger… which is making everyone step back a little.

Io: "Um… Is this thing… an enemy?"

Dubhe: " !#%% !"

_*****CHHHAAAARRRGGGEE-!*****_

…It has become much more bigger now…! It looks like the top of Dubhe is throbbing… almost like it's going to explode…!

Daichi: "Sh-Shit! It's too big! Is it gonna-!"

_*****CHHHHAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGEEE-!*****_

Midori: "Gyaaah! It's gonna explode!"

Everyone ducked and covered themselves.

Joe: "Shit, this is not good. REALLY not good."

Daichi: "Whoaa-! H-Hiro, what are we gonna do!?"

Hiro: "Hm…"

Io: "On no…!"

Minato: "Hm,"

Minato stood up.

Daichi: "H-Hey, Arisato!?"

Minato pointed his thing, the object that is seemingly a gun, at his temple.

Midori: "H-Hey, what are you doing? Sto—"

_*Bang!*_

A fusion spell. Infinity.

Dubhe: " !#%% !"

_*****BOOOOOOOOOMMM-!*****_

Dubhe caused a very large explosion that pretty much burned all the seats around to ashes. Minato's barrier protected everyone, and the stage, though.

Daichi: "Gyaaaah! Wh-Whoa-!"

Daichi backed away while lying on the ground.

Midori: "Oh my God… What the…"

Joe: "Shit, that was no joke."

Hiro: "Hm,"

Hiro stood up and went to the edge of the stage as in to confront Dubhe.

Hiro: "Arisato, cover me."

Minato: "Hm, okay."

Hiro pointed his cell at Dubhe while Minato pointed his not-really-gun to his temple.

Minato: "By the way,"

Hiro: "Yeah?"

Minato: "You should have this."

_*Bang!*_

Minato pulled the trigger.

_Flash._

A tarot card appeared on his palm.

Minato: "You seem to be full of surprises. Maybe you can use this."

He tossed the card to Hiro who simply catched it between his index finger and middle finger.

Hiro: "This is?"

Minato: "Armageddon. It's a spell that can be used if you are… well…"

Turning to Hiro with a serious expression…

Minato: "If you would go beyond the scope of your limitations, you should be able to use it."

Hiro: "…"

Looking at the "Armageddon" card. …This could be useful.

Hiro: "…"

Looking at the summoning app's "wild card"… maybe he can use this.

Dubhe: " !#%% !

_***Charge!***_

Dubhe will certainly not wait for Hiro to make his move so it begins to grow big again.

Daichi: "Whoa, hey, it's doing it again! Crap! We have to get rid of this guy!"

Io: "R-Right, if we could destroy it before it could grow larger again… yeah, that might work."

Daichi: "Alright, here we go!"

Io: "Hm!"

Jiraiya: "Hiiiee… HUAH!"

Kikuri-hime: "Hua, Huaargh!"

Jiraiya, who put on a pose as he attacked, along with Kikuri-hime, started their move before Dubhe.

Dubhe: " !#%% !"

Daichi: "Take this, you freak of nature!"

_Slash, slash! _

_Ablaaaze!_

Jiraiya couldn't pierce the top part of Dubhe and Kikuri-hime's attack didn't left any scratches or burns at all.

Daichi: "Huh?"/Io: "What…?"

Joe: "Uh oh, that's not good."

Midori: "G-Guys!"

Midori, followed by Joe, went to Io and Daichi.

Midori: "Wh-What's the manner? You guys beat those other guys so I'm sure you can beat this guy too!"

Daichi: "Y-Yeah, but…"

Joe: "Uh, guys, I don't think he's waiting for us to make our next move…"

Dubhe: " !#%% !"

Just like Joe said, it seems Dubhe has started to gather energy again.

Daichi: "Crap, crap, crap, crap! Now what?"

Hiro: "Stand back."

Hiro said to everyone to which Minato is the first to comply to his command.

Daichi: "Huh? HIro?"

Io: "Hiro?"

The card that Hiro is holding glowed.

_Flaash… FLAAASH!_

It's been absorbed into his app. The requirements to use this "Armageddon" spell is… …a lot of sacrifices. Hiro managed to gain a lot of demons earlier wherein he has absorbed those kobolds at the subway and then he has absorbed more when he and the rest killed the kobols who were following Joe and Midori. …The requirements are here… so…

Hiro: "Hm,"

Hiro pointed his cell at Dubhe.

Hiro: "Arrrrrghhh…!"

Io: "H-Hiro?"

Midori: "What's he doing?"

Joe: "Oh, looks like the grand finale of this show is about to begin."

Daichi: "Huh? What do you…"

Ignoring Daichi's question, everyone turned to Hiro and soon Daichi decided to ignore whatever questions he has in his mind and simply do what the others are doing.

Hiro: "Arrrrrghhh…!"

_Flaash, flaaash, flaaaash…!_

Hiro's cell is engulfed in a circle light that is emanating from it. Then Hiro focused this spell's direction to Dubhe.

Hiro: "Scumbag, I'll get rid of you_ this instant! Hehehe._"

He said smirking evilly.

Dubhe: " !#%% !"

_*****CHHHAAAAAAARRRGGGEEE-!*****_

Dubhe becomes larger again, but…

Hiro: "Arrrrghhhh…! _AAAAARRRRRGGGHHH-!"_

_Flaaash, FLAAAASH, FLAAAAASH-! _

An orb of light gathers in front of everybody, and in front of Dubhe as well.

"""Huh?"""

Daichi: "H-Hiro?"

Io: "Hiro?"

Joe: "Wow, is this fireworks?"

Midori: "Wow… pretty."

Dubhe: " !#%% !"

_*****CHHHAAAARR-*****_

Hiro: _"I don't think so!"_

_**FLAAAAAASSSSHHH-!**_

_*****BOOOOOOOOMM-!*****_

Before Dubhe could finish recharging, Hiro directed the spell to it and it was obliterated. The top part exploded and only Dubhe was caught in the explosion and the spell "Armageddon" have pretty much obliterated whatever remains of Dubhe remain. Victory is theirs.

Daichi: "Whoa!"

""Ahhh!""

Joe: "Interesting display there, **YOU ROCK MAN**!"

Joe said that last part in English.

Daichi: "Huh? What language is that?"

The area is engulfed by bright light. When the light was gone, there are flashing lights everywhere, like fireflies that are flashing.

Daichi: "Ah, whoa. Wow."

Midori: "Ah, pretty."

Midori said touching one of them.

Io: "Ah. Yeah… Hiro."

Io does the same and she turns to Hiro who is looking attractive due to the flashing lights about him. And he's standing at the middle of the stage which is making quite a scenery with all the flashing lights.

Io: "…"

Io blushes at the sight.

Hiro turned to everyone.

Hiro: "It's over. We won."

Midori: "Alriiigghht-!"

Joe: "Yeah, now that's what I'm talking about!"

Minato: "…"

Minato nodded with a small smile.

Daichi: "Seriously? YAAAAAAAHOOOOOO!"

Io: "We won… Yes!"

…Just then, some personnel came and enter the hall.

Chief: "Hoho, what do we have here?"

Woman: "Chief Hotsuin, this is…"

Joe: "Whoa, what's this?"

Joe is the first to react, and notice the personnel, upon seeing the personnel.

…Later…

Everyone went down from the stage as the "show" is now over. The Chief, Yamato Hotsuin, was briefed about what happened here. His right-hand woman, Makoto Sako, was the one who asked HIro and the rest while Yamato and the others investigated the area.

Makoto Sako: "…that's the report, sir. It seems these people were telling the truth."

Yamato: "I see. So you defeated Dubhe… Very impressive."

These people are from the organization called JPs, an organization that is responsible for investigating geomagnetism and keeping Japan safe, and they've apparently been chasing Dubhe who was causing havoc in the city a while ago.

…Someone wearing an haori comes.

Yamato: "Ah, Naoya. You're here."

Naoya: "Hotsuin, I hope I'm not bothering you. I was fascinated when I heard that someone defeated Dubhe. Are these people the ones that were reported…?"

Makoto Sako: "Yes, but Naoya, weren't you supposed to be—"

Naoya ignored Makoto and he approached the group.

Naoya: "So you guys used the website called Nicaea, eh? Hm, very intriguing."

Daichi: "Huh? Uh… Yeah, whatever." 'What a dick. He looks scary though.'

Yamato: "Sako, escort these people to the Tokyo Branch. Give them rooms and food while you're at it. Now, Naoya, I have something to discuss with you."

Naoya: "More boring lectures? Ah, oh well, well then, I hope you'll give me the time to study you later, ha ha."

Naoya left with Yamato and some JPs personnel.

Makoto Sako: "I'll assign some JP's guards to escort you guys home tomorrow morning. It's late. We'll provide you with food and shelter, so get some rest."

Io: "Oh...! Thank you so much, Makoto!"

Joe: "What luck! Good things do happen to nice people, after all."

Midori: "Alright! I could take a shower at any moment!"

Io: "Yeah, me too."

Daichi: "Wow, we get a win-win situation here. We defeated Dubhe and now we can rest up for the night. How sweet is that!"

Makoto Sako: "Haha, you're all so energetic that I find you all magnificent. Come, I'll escort you to our branch."

Makoto leads everyone to the Tokyo Branch.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Devil Survivor 2: King Maker

**Chapter 2: Sunday Summary Report**

…Nagata-cho, Diet Building…

Makoto led everyone here.

Makoto: "This is it. We're here."

Io: "What...!? This...?"

Minato: "The Diet Building, eh?"

Io: "...Yeah. That means Makoto is, well..."

Makoto: "Very perceptive. We are the Japan Meteorological Agency, Geomagnetism Research Department, also known as JPs. We answer to the government and we are always ready when something like this occur."

Joe: "Hmm, do you guys have any food here? I'm hungry I could eat a duck, ha ha."

Daichi: "A duck? Uh… I don't think they'll have any."

Hiro: "Then ice cream will do."

Hiro said that in a joking manner as everyone entered the building.

Daichi: "Huh? An Ice cream? Hm, come to think of it, yeah, ice cream wouldn't be so bad. Wait, do they even have something like that for us?"

Makoto: "…Hm, haha, what an interesting group people. So full of optimism and so energetic."

Makoto said that without anyone hearing as they walk through a long hallway. Unbeknownst to her however, Minato heard a little. Only the "energetic" part though.

Minato: "…"

Upon reaching a terminal, Makoto used her ID card to identify and authorize herself to enter. And everyone else too of course. The lift goes down to the underground levels.

...The lift soon stopped and everyone went through the door with the name "JPs" on it.

Hiro: "Ah."

Minato: "Hm."

Both Hiro and Minato are just directly behind Makoto, upon the door being open… They averted their eyes from the blinding light that came out and then they were able to lay their eyes on their surrounding and before them is… a huge facility before everyone's eyes.

Daichi: "Are you kidding me...? This is what's under the Diet Building!? This can't be real!"

Daichi is looking wildly around...

Midori: "Wow, this is place huge. Is this like some kind of secret military base where people gather?"

Joe: "Haha, princess, this isn't some sci-fi movie. But yeah, I have to agree that this place is like one big plaza. So, where's the food? I'm getting hungry just by looking of how big this place is."

Woman: "Sako, are these the people who…?"

A woman who greatly resembles the Chief, Yamato Hotsuin, and is carrying a whip approached the group.

Makoto: "Ah, Miyako-sa—Oh, I mean, uh…"

Miyako Hotsuin: "Haha, be at ease. You can call me simply Miyako since you're always stuck with my dear brother, so you're part of the family already."

Makoto: "Oh no, I thank you for your words but—"

Miyako Hotsuin: "So these people are…?"

She turned to Hiro's group.

Daichi: "Whoa, hey, doesn't look like that jerk who…?"

Daichi whispered to Minato who just nodded in agreement.

Io: "The resemblance is uncanny… It's like she's a twin sibling for the Chief."

Miyako Hotsuin: "Very perceptive, my dear girl. _chuckle_."

Even though Io said that in a whispering tone, Miyako Hotsuin was able to hear it.

Io: "Eh? Eh… Eh? Did I… say that out loud?"

Io is flustered.

Midori: "Say what? I didn't hear you say something."

Miyako Hotsuin: "Haha, you might be surprised that I can hear even the tiny sounds of vibration that is coming from insects, or even the breath of a man is within my hearing, and…"

She said forming a devious smirk.

Miyako Hotsuin: "And I can tell when a man is strong and influencing, right…?"

She said in a flirtatious manner while gesturing, a flirting gesture, towards Hiro.

Hiro: "Is that so? Hm,"

Looking at her cell that is similar to the rest of the JPs personnel around here, Hiro cannot help but wonder if she has inherited a skill or ability from a demon that she formed contract with using the demon summoning app.

Miyako Hotsuin: "Ah, you are sharp. Indeed, I have inherited this mind-reading ability from my demon who I formed contract with long ago."

Makoto: "Miyako… -san, please do not try to agitate these people. They have just gone through a lot."

Miyako Hotsuin: "Ah yes, I heard from Naoya and my brother regarding what happened. So, you kids destroyed Dubhe, one of the Septentrions, eh?"

"""Septentrions?"""

Everyone asked.

Makoto: "I'll explain the details later. Meanwhile I'll—"

Miyako Hotsuin stepped forward.

Miyako Hotsuin: "Sako, you don't have to exhaust yourself with the details. I'll be happy to share them some information, right, boy?"

Miyako continues sending flirtatious gestures and expressions towards Hiro.

Daichi: "What's her deal? Can she really read our minds? Haha, no way, she almost got me there, man."

Daichi whispered to Minato.

Minato: "…"

Minato saw Miyako Hotsuin's little glare towards Daichi. Minato tried to empty to his mind as in to make sure that she doesn't read his stream of thoughts. From what he can tell Miyako is insulted by Daichi's stream of thoughts.

Daichi: "Wow, I didn't know that she's—"

_Twack! _

Daichi: "Gyah!"

Daichi, along with everyone else, is taken by surprise as Miyako Hotsuin just used her whip on the ground that is in front of Daichi. She then held it tightly and… _lick _it. This action made Daichi feel terror in his heart.

Miyako Hotsuin: "Watch your tongue, stupid boy. Like I said, even the breath of a man is within my ears. Try and do something suspicious, and I might as well expose you the very core of what you despise the most."

She said that with a sharp, piercing glare that made Daichi swallow his pride.

Daichi: "Gyah-! Y-Yes, ma'am!"

He tried to salute at her since she's someone who is a high ranking member of JPs. …In a very exaggerated manner.

Miyako Hotsuin: "Hmph, now then,"

Turning back to Hiro, her flirtatious expression returned.

Miyako Hotsuin: "If you wish to hear the full details, meet me at the observation platform. There, we shall discuss the current situation and I will infer to you the reason why all these unnatural phenomenon occurred. Well then, goodbye."

She said the last part in a flirting tone as she left.

Daichi: "Dude, what the hell? It's like she can read even my whisper and—"

Makoto: "That is her uncanny ability that she inherited from the demon she inherited at the Nicaea website that you all signed up for."

Midori: "Wow, that's super impressive. So she can read minds?"

Makoto: "Yes. Yes she is able to do that. Her demon is a mantis that can hear the vibration of thoughts and anything that can be heard in a form of a sound if you can classify it as such."

Hiro: "…Like an insect sensing someone with harmful intent to squash it and it flies away…"

Minato: "…She has the sense of an insect?"

Makoto: "Her demon is that of a mantis, we believe, so yes, I believe that's how we could put it in a way that it's easy to understand it by using that theory."

Joe: "Wow, so does that mean no one can hide a secret from her and that she's always someone knowing what we're keeping inside and we have no idea that we were being watched? Hm, creepy."

Midori: "Wow… that's amazing… and creepy."

Io: "Yeah…"

Daichi: "Seriously? She can actually do that?"

Makoto: "You needn't fear her or her ability. She cannot always do it at her leisure, in fact, whenever she uses that uncanny ability, she would exhaust herself and needs to spend a lot of time meditating in order to channel enough energy to strengthen her."

Joe: "Oh, is that so? Hm, then we got nothing to be afraid of then."

Io: "Yeah, I guess so."

Makoto: "In any case, we'll show you to your rooms. Hey, you three!"

Makoto called three JPs members.

JPs male member: "Yes? What can we do for you, Commander Makoto?"

Makoto: "These people are the ones who defeated the Septentrion that has appeared today and the Chief has given them the proper compensation that they deserve. Please make sure that they are given proper food and shelter, I must attend to other duties for the time being."

JPs female member: "Yes ma'am, now then, please follow us."

Daichi: "Oh, we get to lay on a bed or something? SWEEET!"

Joe: "Oh cool, mind if I join in then?"

Daichi: "Huh? On the same be—GAH! No way! Damn, don't scare me like that!"

Midori: "Alright, now I get to use a shower!"

Io: "Yeah, now I could retire for the night without having to worry."

Makoto: "Haha, please do what you must at your leisure then retire. Now then, Kageyama Hiro, was it?"

Hiro: "Yeah."

Makoto: "The Chief's right-hand woman will be filling you in on the details, please meet her at the observation platform up ahead when you are ready."

Hiro: "Hm, okay."

Minato: "Fill us on the info when you're done then."

Hiro: "I will. Well, good night."

Minato: "Hm."

Io: "Yeah, good night everyone."

Midori: "Yeah, see you guys tomorrow! Sweet dreams!"

…Later, at the observation platform, before midnight…

…Miyako Hotsuin is standing at the middle of the platform where one can oversee all the JPs personnel who are working on their stations below. Hiro approached her.

Miyako: "Ah, you have come, boy."

…She's almost like her twin brother who always has a smug face. …She herself has a smug face with a combination of a seducing expression.

Miyako: "So, did you meet you accommodations?"

Hiro: "Yes, everyone else has too."

Miyako: "Hm, that is good to hear. It's always good to put your comrades first before you go into more selfish stuff, haha."

She seems to be half joking and half flirting.

Hiro: "So did you want to inform me about the situation?"

Miyako: "Ah yes, let's get to that. My dear brother is busy right now you see, so I'll just have to fill in for him."

Hiro: "Your brother is the Chief of this organization?"

Miyako: "Does it surprise you? She's always being with him, you know, Makoto Sako, who is the commander he assigned to after she was recruited, she would always tell stories about him and I must say, he's quite diligent for his own good. We of the Hotsuin clan strive to make this country glorious and would be prosperous in its growth."

Hiro: "Because you're stronger?"

Miyako: "Are you referring to me or my brother?"

Hiro: "Both of you. Since you're both the leaders, or are you?"

Miyako: "Hmph, perhaps so. But the two of us are always under someone else's leash. Adults who would deprive us of anything else and would only make us what they want us to do."

Miyako formed an angry—very angry—expression on her face.

Miyako: "They're all hypocrites. They never listen to anyone else. They would always put politics first before even their own dignity on the line."

…Miyako gritted her teeth in digust but then she regained her composure.

Miyako: "Ah, my apology. You didn't need to hear that."

Hiro: "No, it's okay. Thank you for telling me."

Miyako: "Oh, you're thanking me? Hm, you're very interesting, boy."

She said with a seducing expression and gesture to Hiro.

Miyako: "But casting that aside, I would like to inform you of what's really going on."

Hiro: "Go ahead, I'm listening."

Miyako: "Now then, where should I begin? Oh yes, about this catastrophe that has befallen us… The earthquake and the demons that have showed up recently."

Hiro: "Showed up? You mean…"

Miyako: "According to your story, you fought multiple demons already. If you think that's all there is to it, you would be wrong. There's more where that came from."

Hiro: "There are more demons than the ones we just faced?"

Miyako: "That is correct, they have spread all over the city."

Hiro: "…!? What…? You mean… there are a lot of them…?"

Miyako: "We have been prepared for this day to come. Though we did consider evacuating all of the civilians, the public would be thrown into utter chaos should we release the info about the demons' existences into the media and more than that… I don't think stupid people would heed us even if we did warn them of the demons."

Hiro: "…You knew that demons would someday come? But despite that, you didn't do anything to prepare?"

Miyako: "What can I say? Only the worthy are allowed to continue living, and the weak shall perish. That is the belief that my dear brother has come to revere and worship. Even if we do warn the people, would you really think that they would take us seriously if we told them that demons are going to invade the world and that they should follow us? In their eyes we are simply making them obey us and that we're just covering up a story so that our actions are justified."

Hiro: "…Good point."

Miyako: "Yes. Up to this point, society has become like the sheep as it is, always looking for a shepherd to tame it, and now they must live up to their own standing, and we shall see how much people will be deemed lucky or unlucky. Haha, I must say, I'm quite excited about how things will turn out."

…Naoya, the supposedly head researcher of JPs approached the two.

Naoya: "Indeed, when the strong ones rule, only then that the weak shall become prosperous."

Miyako: "Ah, Naoya, how fares your research about that website?"

Hiro: "Website? Ah."

Hiro could only think of one anonymous website whose maintainer is unknown.

Hiro: "Do you mean… Nicaea?"

Miyako: "That is correct, we had Naoya and a team of scientist to investigate but so far… we didn't have any luck in deciphering its purpose nor the one responsible in its creation."

Naoya: "Ah, it is a blurry speculation but I would guess that this site is where people could come up with various methods on what to do with the clips that are sent to them."

Hiro: "The death clips… Right? You're saying people will know what to do when it is delivered to them."

Naoya: "That and we may not yet know what the true purpose of it other than being a deliverer of the clips showing the methods how people shall die and… One interesting thing that caught my interest is that it's capable of giving humans the ability to bind demons to their will. Hm, it is a lucky charm for them since the Septentrions are going for a trip into this world of ours."

Hiro: "Septentrion?"

Miyako: "The Septentrions are a group of invaders whose origins are yet to be determined and they are the ones responsible for the earthquakes that have befallen us."

Hiro: "Septentrions… What are they?"

Naoya: "Who knows? One of them, Dubhe, who you defeated, was just a small fry. The others are not so weak as that one so I look forward on how you will fare against them, ha ha."

Naoya left.

Miyako: "Huh, eccentric as always. I wouldn't let him get to you if I were you."

Hiro: "Dubhe is one of the Septentrions?"

Miyako: "That is correct. They will appear each day within the week and you just defeated the one that showed up today."

Hiro: "…How many are they in total?"

Miyako: "Seven as far as we could tell."

Hiro: "Seven huh."

Miyako: "Yes. That makes it a week, doesn't it?"

Hiro: "…It will last until Saturday then."

Miyako: "Who knows? It's only a theory of ours for now that they will appear each day within the week so who can say? But I would say that was rather a very long discussion so I'm sure you like to retire for now. Especially since it's already midnight."

Just like Miyako said, it's already midnight as Hiro checked the time on his phone. Miyako did the same.

Miyako: "Hm, yes, it's already midnight. Well then, I shall see you tomorrow. I have some duties I must take care of. Good night, boy. Haha."

She said leaving behind a seducing laughter before leaving.

Hiro: "Hm, Hm?"

Hiro noticed someone in the dark as he turned around. It's Minato. It seems he's been hiding for a while behind a pillar.

Hiro: "Arisato?"

Minato: "I heard."

It seems he was listening closely the entire time.

Hiro: "Huh, I see. Then you heard of the Septentrions."

Minato nodded.

Minato: "Still, this is rather interesting. And dreadful."

Hiro: "Yeah… Seven days of disaster… A recipe for disaster has been prepared for this week. And JPs… or perhaps anyone who has access to Nicaea and the summoning app can do something about it."

Minato: "Does that mean you're going to fight?"

Hiro: "…Maybe. If no one else does it, why shouldn't I? And… I feel like I have nowhere else to go. Hm, I'll check our houses tomorrow and then I'll decide what to do."

Minato: "You really think that your houses will be safe from the earthquake just now? Shibuya was a complete wreck the last time we saw it, I don't think yours will be an exception to the disaster. And more than that, I don't think JPs will let us go since we just showed that we have potential to do something about demons and those Septentrions that Hotsuin mentioned."

Hiro: "You may be right. But I'm tired right now, _yaaawn,_ so I'll retire."

Minato: "Hm, fine. I'm pretty tired myself anyway. Well, good night."

Hiro: "Yeah."

…Tokyo Branch, Hiro's room…

This room has been provided for Hiro as compensation for his deed.

_Riing, riiing. _

A call from Nicaea.

Tico: "Master Hiro... Well done in surviving another day. I have compiled a simple summary of your actions on this day... Well? Would you like to hear it?"

Hiro: "A summary? Hm, okay, let's hear it."

Tico: "Very well. Well then... You first accessed Nicaea at the exam site. You selected a male curator. Thank you very much for that. Next, you ventured to Shibuya, where you were caught up in what seemed to be a quake. At the subway platform, you made your first contract with a demon. How does it feel, this perverse ability to bend demons to your will, hmmm? You also had your first access to our service in regards to the death clips that we may upload in your phone. You saw the deaths of your schoolmates… I am most relieved that they yet live. You also encountered new comrades it seems, Master Yuzuru Akie and Midori Komaki. I hope you shall join hands with them as in this time of needs, everyone must have to rely on cooperation rather than irrational methods. Afterwards, you encountered the entity known as "Dubhe", one of the "Septentrions" that were mentioned by a woman who is a kin to the one leading the organization known as JPs. You seem to have fallen in under the organization… Whether they will aid or hinder you has yet to be determined… …This concludes my overview of the day's events. May your tomorrow bE a nICE daY As wEll..."

Tico disappeared from the screen.

Hiro: "Huh,"

Hiro lied on the soft bed.

Hiro: "What a long day. Septentrions. Demons… Seven days of disaster… Hm, I feel like a long road is still ahead of me."

At the mention of that, Hiro lost himself to dizziness and fell asleep.


End file.
